


Letters from Love

by MewGulf_Soulmates



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 1970s Gulf, 2020 Mew, Farmboy Gulf, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, doctorate student mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates
Summary: "Are soulmates meant to find each other against all odds?"Mew is a PhD student in 2020Gulf is a farmboy in 1970sOne day, their worlds collide when Mew received a message from Gulf on his phone.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are fictional. The plot is my original idea but for some scenes, I may have referenced some movies or books. Please follow me on Twitter if you want to because I usually update there more often than here.  
> Twitter: @mewgulfie7

> Gulf: Sometimes, I just want someone to hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright.

**1970s, Thailand**

It’s already late in the afternoon and Gulf hasn’t had lunch yet. Damn, he hasn’t even had breakfast yet. He and his father has been working since the dawn with little breaks in between. It is normal routine for them. But today is harder for Gulf because the weather is so hot and he has a fever since the morning. “Son, why don’t you take a rest and go have lunch. I will finish this and join you later,” Gulf’s father said kindly. His father told him to rest when they find out he has a fever but Gulf insists to come to work. He knows everyday is a struggle and they will be in trouble if he misses work even for a day.

Government taxes are increasing and farmlands are exploited. The growing inequality is forcing farmers to struggle for everyday needs. Gulf’s family is no better. They have mountains of debts to pay and they can barely pay the interests. It’s worse when Gulf’s mom fell ill one day. Gulf and his father work in farmland from early dawn till late to earn minimal wage to pay for food and his mom’s medicine.

“It’s ok, dad. We’re nearly done. I’ll continue,” Gulf said while wiping the sweat on his forehead. His father looks at him sympathetically but doesn’t say anything. Gulf tries his best to finish the work and returns home with his father. Gulf hugs his mom when he sees her waiting for him at the front door, asking her if she’s feeling well. His mother softly nods her head and kisses his cheek. Gulf feels happiest in those days when his mom walks around the house like a healthy person. Usually, she can’t get up from bed due to her sickness, so he prays that his mother could be healthy and happy everyday like this.

They have dinner together and Gulf feels his fever returns due to tiredness of the day. So, he goes to bed early after washing the dishes. In the middle of the night, Gulf wakes up due to a nightmare and he can’t get back to sleep. He feels frustrated and his throat feels dry. So, he gets up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He heard the waves of the sea from his kitchen when he is drinking water. Gulf feels a strong urge to walk along the shore and sit down to write things on his mind. He usually does that since young whenever he wants an escape from everyday life.

So, he grabs his small notebook and a pencil, wears warm clothes cause he doesn’t want to catch another cold and walks towards the shore near to his home. He sits on the sand and thinks about everything happening to his life and his family. Everyday is a routine of work, eat and sleep. Even then, their lives do not get better but worse. Even if they work very hard, there is no chance for them to rise up from this poor life due to unfair society. He feels suffocated. And he yearns for someone. He loves his parents to bits and he knows his parents love him dearly. But sometimes he feels empty inside.

Sometimes, he just wants to have someone he can lean on but looking for love in this situation seems impossible. Gulf wants to write down so many things but nothing comes to his mind. With frustration, he just writes a simple, short sentence. _“I’m so tired.”_ And it’s the truth. He’s genuinely tired. Tired of unfair society and tired of not being able to do anything for his poor parents. Then, he sees a sparking thing in the sand at a short distance. He walks over and sees a bottle. The bottle is empty and transparent. It is so clear and clean which is strange because it is in the sand. Gulf touches the bottle and feels something inside his chest blooms. Is that hope?

Gulf shakes his head because he is being silly now. But a child in him emerges and he tears the paper from the book, rolls it and put it in the bottle. The bottle has a cap so he pushes the cap to make sure the water doesn’t go inside. Then he chuckles because who’s going to even get this letter, so it doesn’t even matter if the water goes inside and ruins the paper. Regardless, Gulf makes sure it’s closed properly and runs along the end of the shore nearest to the sea and throws the bottle inside the water with all his strength. Then he laughs a little, feeling happy for some strange reasons. It’s becoming chilly outside, so he zips up his jacket and walks back to his home. Maybe he won’t be able to sleep anymore but he feels lighter for unknown reasons.

> Mew : I’m ok, but I’m also not.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew wakes up to a ding on his phone. His mind is alerted because he has an important class today for his PhD study. He reaches for the glasses on his bedside table and puts them on to check his phone. When he sees the time, he groans because it’s still 3 am in the morning. So, it’s definitely not his alarm. He checks the message and sees a text from a strange number. “Is that oversea number?” Mew thought because the number combination doesn’t look like a phone number from Thailand. He checks the text and feels uneasy when he sees the short message, “I’m so tired”. He doesn’t know what to do. He thought it must be sent to a wrong number so he ignores the message and tries to go back to sleep.

Mew is in the class trying to note down everything the lecturer is saying, but his mind travels everywhere. For strange reason, he can’t forget about the message he received early in the morning. It’s a simple message but it impacted him because he could empathise. Mew sometimes feels tired of his life too. People may laugh at him if they heard and it’s one of the reasons why he doesn’t share much about his mental state. Everyone thinks his life is made up of flower road, smooth and happy. But it’s not all truth. Yes, Mew has parents who love him in their own way, he has money and he is even studying PhD.

Everything seems perfect from outsider point of view. But he constantly feels empty inside. He is 29 years old now and all his past relationship ended horribly. He doesn’t know what he did wrong but he thought, maybe he wasn’t good enough. After several heartbreaks, Mew decided to stop looking for love because he doesn’t dare to hope anymore. He’s probably someone who doesn’t deserve love, he thought. And he puts all his energy into his study. Even then, the void inside his heart grows bigger with each passing day.

Mew is on his bed looking at the ceiling. He can’t sleep although it’s very late into the night. He has early class the next day but thoughts clouded his mind, keeping him awake. He reaches for his phone to browse through social media but suddenly remembers the text from the strange number. He frowns to himself and debates what he should do.

At the end, he decides to text back the person because he feels a strange urge to reach out to the person. So, he writes, “I don’t know if you send this to the wrong person but I just want to ask. Are you ok?” He looks at the message for a few minutes, thinking if he should really send it. But he closes his eyes and presses the send button, thinking this is not a big deal and the other person might not even reply to him. He feels strangely at peace after sending the text and be able to fall asleep within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

> Gulf: I want to choose hope even at the time of hopelessness.

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf had a good night of sleep after returning from the shore last night. He felt like some of his worries were thrown away together with the letter inside the bottle. He wakes up fresh and ready to start the day. Gulf realised his parents are still sleeping since it’s too early. So, he goes to the kitchen and takes out left over rice to make a simple fried rice. While he is trying to start fire on the stove, his eyes see something glistening on the shore across his house. “ _Wait a minute_ ,” he thought, “ _isn’t it the bottle from yesterday_?” So, he puts a pot to boil water first to make tea before frying rice and he walks quickly towards the bottle buried half way in the sand.

Gulf takes the bottle out from the sand and checks inside. He sees a letter but it’s not his letter. He could recognized the colour of the paper. It’s not his yellowish paper from his old notebook, it’s a pearly white paper rolled and tied with a red ribbon. _“What is that?”_ Gulf is curious now. So, he walks back to the house and plops down in front of the stove to open the bottle and take the letter out. For some reason, his heart is beating so fast and his hand trembles a bit.

Gulf and his father finishes work early today. Gulf feels energised and fresh unlike the previous day. And he can’t stop thinking about the simple words from the letter, _“Are you ok?”_ Gulf tries hard to think the letter is not for him but he can’t help but holds a little hope of what if. What if it’s for him and someone answers his call of help? But who is that someone? Could it be that someone saw him at the shore yesterday and took the bottle, wrote a letter back to him? But who would be crazy enough to swim across to retrieve the bottle from the water. Gulf shakes his head feeling like he has more questions if he keeps thinking more. So, he concludes, the letter and the bottle must be coincidence.

His father told him to go back alone because he needs to attend monthly meeting at village chief’s house. It’s nearly sunset now and the sky is turning a lovely orange colour. Along the walk, Gulf can’t help but think about the letter and the bottle repeatedly. When he reaches to his house, he checks on his mom. She’s sleeping soundly. He checks on her fever and relieve it is normal temperature. He adjusted the blanket on his mom so it covers her completely and tucks the grey hair on her forehead. He sighs slightly, reminiscing his once healthy and youthful mother. When he walks over to the kitchen, he sees she cooks dinner for him. Gulf quickly eats, not waiting for his dad because he knows the village chief provides dinner after the meeting.

After dinner, he looks over to the bottle on the kitchen shelf and an urge to reply back to the letter returns. He takes the bottle and reads the letter inside again and again. Those are just simple words but he feels warm whenever he reads those words. Someone in this world is kind enough to write those words, asking someone they probably don’t know if they’re ok. Gulf thinks it doesn’t matter if the letter is not for him. It doesn’t even matter if he doesn’t get the reply back. He decides he will write back to the kind person.

So, he takes his notebook out, and thinks what he wants to write. Then, he writes down, _“I don’t know who you are but thanks for asking if I’m ok. Actually, it’s really nice to know someone is caring enough to ask. I’m not completely ok but I feel better after reading your letter.”_ Gulf smiles to himself and thinks he’s being silly. He still put the letter inside the bottle and walks towards the shore. The sun is still setting and the deep orange colour of the sky gives him feeling of longing for someone. Gulf looks around his surrounding, thinking if someone is watching him but he sees no one in sight.

So, his theory of someone at the shore replying to him is debunked. Gulf thinks, _“Maybe it’s an angel of the sea replying to him,”_ and he laughs to himself at the ridiculous thought. His eyes move from the bottle to the horizon where the sun is setting. He looks at the bottle again and silently pray someone out there will reply him again. “Come back to me,” he told the bottle. And he swings his arm and throws it in the water, with a hope.

> Mew: But to make yourself feel nothing, so as to not feel anything - what a waste. (Cr. CMBYN)

**2020, Thailand**

Mew wakes up to his morning alarm and he gets up with a clear head. He feels like he had enough rest although he didn’t sleep until late yesterday. He brushes his teeth and switches on the electric stove to make a cup of tea and toast for breakfast. Currently, Mew lives in a condo. Although his family lives in Bangkok, his family house is very far from the university. So, he decided to rent a condo to safe travelling time. It gets lonely sometimes and he misses his parents. But he always visits them during weekend so it’s still not as bad. While having breakfast, he remembers he left his phone on the bedside table. So, he goes to get it and checks messages.

When he looks at the phone, his eyes are wide open finding out that the strange number has replied. Mew pushes the remaining piece of bread in his mouth and unlocks the phone, eager to check the text. After he reading, a smile instantly appears on his face. _“Who is this person? And why are they so cute?”_ Mew thinks and feels his heart warm at the simple and short reply. A strange feeling of wanting to protect whoever the pure soul from the other side of the text enters his mind. But he couldn’t linger too much since he needs to prepare for the class. So, he quickly finishes his tea and goes in the bathroom to freshen up.

At the university, Mew wears a silly smile the whole day thinking about the cute text from the person. Whoever the person is, they must have pure and innocent soul to write these words. And Mew wants to be friend with them. He wants to know more about them and he feels like the person would worth his time. So, during break time, he writes a short text to reply to the other person. _“I’m glad that my message helps you. Whatever the problem you’re facing, I’m sure it’ll get better. By the way, my name is Mew and I’m from Bangkok, Thailand. I’m 29 and studying doctorate here. If you don’t mind, may I ask where’re you from?”_ Mew looks at the message and thinks if he’s being too invasive but then, he doesn’t want to overthink. So, he sends the text and waits for the other person’s reply.


	3. Chapter 3

> Gulf: I have so many questions left unanswered.

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf wakes up early again and he remembers the bottle. He is feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because he is expecting a reply and nervous because he is scared there won’t be any reply anymore. He shakes his head and hope for the best when he goes out to take a walk at the shore. Then, he sees what he’s been waiting for. A bottle. Gulf runs with full speed and digs the bottle out from the sand. He gleefully jumps a few times when he sees a pearly white roll of paper tied in a red ribbon. He hops back to his house and plops down on the kitchen floor to read the letter.

Gulf reads the letter several time with a big smile. So, that person name is Mew, no, P’Mew since he’s older than Gulf. And wow, studying doctorate. He must be very rich and intelligent. Also, he’s from Bangkok. Wait, isn’t Bangkok very far from here. Then, how is P’Mew receiving his letter and replying them? Gulf scratches his head. He stopped going to school after 4th grade but even then he knows it’s almost impossible to transport the letter from here to Bangkok. And who in the right mind would do that? Gulf has so many questions and he doesn’t know what he should do to get the answers.

So, he simply replies to the letter with simple words. _“Hi P’Mew, I’m Gulf. I hope you don’t mind me calling you Pi because I’m younger. I’m 22 and I’m from Khanom, Thailand. I’m so happy to get your reply and thank you for encouraging me. But I have a question. How are you receiving my letters from Bangkok? Isn’t it very from my place?”_

> Mew: Should I trust my brain or should I trust my heart?

**2020, Thailand**

Mew is looking at the message in puzzle. He was worried the whole day yesterday because he didn’t receive the message back. He slept with a heavy heart but when he saw the message in the morning, he was over the moon. But the message sounds strange. Mew knows where is Khanom. It is a seaside village in Nakhon Si Thammarat Province. But the number doesn’t look like it’s the local number. He feels slightly worried if he’s being pranked but he believes Gulf for some unexplainable reasons. Mew thought, maybe he should just trust Gulf and tell him the truth.

So, he replies back with a message saying, _“Hey Gulf, nice to meet you. Of course, you can call me Pi. I don’t mind. I received your letters on my phone. Are you not sending them from your phone?”_

**1970s, Thailand**

_“Phone?”_ Gulf thinks. _“Oh! Those machines for talking the government office has. But how does my letter get to this machine?”_ Gulf doesn’t know anymore. He grabs his hair in frustration. He really likes P’Mew and he wants to keep talking to him but he’s also curious of how his letters are being transported into that voice machines called phones. So, he replies saying exactly that. _“Hi P’Mew, I don’t know how you got them on phones but I wrote the letters on a paper. Put them in a bottle and sent them to you from the sea. I got your letters from the sea in a bottle too.”_

**2020, Thailand**

Mew dropped his phone on the floor after seeing the message. “What the..?” he mutters. Is Gulf really pranking him? But the boy sounds genuine and confused. Mew believes him. He knows it’s irrational but he trusts Gulf and he starts to think if he’s going crazy from loneliness. Is he hallucinating? He scratches his head and writes down the number on a paper to check with his friend who works in government telecommunication office.

“Hey Grace, are you free in the afternoon? Can I visit your office?” Mew calls his friend and confirms with her about his visit. While he is walking towards the place, his thoughts wonder everywhere. His inner soul trusts Gulf but his rational mind was saying this is impossible. It must be a prank by someone. He battles with himself until he reaches to Grace’s office. “Hi Mew, long time no see. How are you?” Grace asks and welcomes him to her office. “I’m good. Busy with studies, you know.” Mew smiles and thanks Grace when she offers him tea. “How’s your study going? Wow, you’re going to be a doctor soon huh?” Grace light heartedly jokes. Mew laughs along and said, “Ahh not too soon. I’m only at my first year.”

“So, you said on the phone you want me to check a number right?” Grace said remembering her conversation with Mew before he comes here. “Umm.. yes, so I received messages from a number but the number combinations are strange. It looks like it’s not from Thailand. Can you check for me?” Mew said and hands her the piece of paper with the number written on it. “Sure, give me a minute.” Grace said and starts typing in her computer.

“This is strange,” Grace said and Mew’s full attention is on her. “This number is definitely not a number from Thailand,” Grace said and Mew’s heart sinks. That means Gulf must be lying to him. “Wait, let me check a bit more. Give me five minutes,” Grace said and stands up to walk to the next room. Mew feels hopeful again. Maybe the number might be special to Khanom village. Then, he sees Grace walking back with a pale face. Mew feels like something is wrong.

“Ok, I don’t know how this is possible but this number is not a current number from Thailand. But it is a number from Khanom village’s Navy Office in 1970s. All the numbers were cancelled after 1980 so it is impossible you receive messages from this number. I don’t know if it’s an error in telecom though. Have you reported this to the office? Mew? Mew, are you listening?” Mew hears Grace but he is frozen on the spot now. So, this number exists. No, existed. It existed in 1970s and it is from Khanom village. So, Gulf is not lying. He is telling the truth. He is from Khanom village and he is sending Mew letters. Does this mean Gulf is not from current time but from 1970s? How is that possible? Mew looks at his phone and with trembling hands, he types a short message to Gulf. _“Gulf, can you tell me what is the current year for you?”_


	4. Chapter 4

**1970s, Thailand**

It is becoming a routine for Gulf to walk to the shore everyday early in the morning with a hope to receive a letter from P’Mew. And he was never disappointed whenever he saw a bottle on the sand. It is the same for today. So, Gulf hops to the bottle and takes out the letter to read it on the walk back home. He frowns when he sees the letter is short with just one sentence, no, it’s not a sentence. It’s a question. But it’s a strange question though. But he doesn’t think much because he’s happy to receive the letters. So, he simply writes, _“It’s 1974, P’Mew. But why are you asking?”_

> Mew: Sometimes, words cut deeper than knives.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew was sitting at a corner in a library with a stack of books in front of him. It’s been two days since he received the message but he hasn’t replied to Gulf yet. He didn’t know what to reply. Mew was in the library the past few days trying to find information about Khanom village in 1970s but there were little to no information. The only information that he got was about the infamous peasant revolts that happened all over Thailand in 1970s which also happened in Khanom Village. Mew feels like his life is turned upside down. He feels scared because of this supernatural happening but mostly he feels scared that he might not be able to meet Gulf in real life at all. How does one meet someone from the past?

Mew hasn’t been able to sleep well for the past two days and his anxiety is taking over his whole being. He doesn’t want to lose Gulf but he doesn’t want to get hurt too. Gulf is someone he opens his heart to after a long time and without knowing, Gulf has become a really important part of his life. What if one day he loses everything? He wouldn’t be able to bear it. _“Why is it me? What did I do so wrong?”_

**_“I’m sorry Mew. I don’t love you anymore. We need to end this relationship.”_ **

**_“I don’t want to be a friend with a gay. Don’t fucking call me again”_ **

**_“I’m just experimenting. I don’t really like you.”_ **

**_“I cheated on you because I’m tired of you.”_ **

**_“Son, when will you get married? We want to have grandchildren.”_ **

Stop. Please stop. Please.

Mew wakes up with sweat soaking his t-shirt and tears staining his face. He couldn’t breathe properly and he feels his trembling hands. The words echo in his ears and he doesn’t want to hear them. Those words, they hurt. He wants them gone. He reaches out for the lower drawer of the bedside table. He promises to himself he wouldn’t do this and it’s been months he’s clear of self-harming. But he needs to do it now. He takes out a small blade from the pack. Once. Twice. He sees red blooming his arms and he feels pain. He prays physical pain can erase his inner turmoil. Then, at the corner of his eyes, he sees the blinking screen of his phone.

Mew picks the phone up and remembers Gulf. Strangely, his heart feels slightly calm at the thought of the boy. So he types, _“Gulf, I’m scared.”_

> Gulf: Even if I’m full of scars, I want to heal you.

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf wakes up with a nightmare in the middle of the night. In his dream, he heard someone calling out to him. He doesn’t see the face but he knows the voice. Whose voice was that? He couldn’t put a face to it and he feels frustrated. His thoughts wonder to P’Mew. He hasn’t received any letter for two days already and he feels worried. Some parts of him told him that it is not good to be so hopeful of someone he doesn’t even know well. But he can’t help but feels attach to Mew nonetheless.

Gulf sighs and gets up from bed to walk on the shore since he couldn’t be able to sleep anymore anyway. He takes his notebook in case Mew replies, and he can reply straightaway. He is sitting on the sand and looking at the dark sea. _Where are you, P’Mew? And what is happening to you?_ The nightmare is still bothering him and he prays the voice inside his dream wasn’t Mew.

“P’Mew!,” he shouted to the silent sea, thinking maybe, maybe his voice would reach to Mew somehow. “where are you? I don’t care if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. But please tell me you’re ok.”

Then, he sees a bottle floating on the water towards the shore and his eyes widen. He runs into the water and picks the bottle up. When he unrolls the paper inside, he feels his eyes fill with tears. The paper has blood stains and the one sentence Mew wrote breaks his heart. Oh no, something bad must be happening to P’Mew. He feels worries spike up and his throat feels dry. So, he sits down on the sand and quickly takes his notebook out to reply to Mew.

_“P’Mew, are you ok? I’m so worried. Please tell me what happen. What are you scared of Pi? Please tell me and let me help you. You’re not alone, Pi. I’ll be with you. Please be ok. Please.”_ Gulf realises he’s crying when he sees some tear stains on the paper. He wipes his tears with the sleeve of his jacket and put the paper inside the bottle. Then, he rushes to throw the bottle out, praying hard that it’ll reach to Mew in time. Praying hard that he wouldn’t lose the one person who’s becoming an important part of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

> Mew: Sometimes, all I need is someone. Someone who’ll ask me “Are you ok?” when I’m at my weakest.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew wakes up from a dream. In his dream, he was at a beach and he can clearly hear the sounds of waves hitting the shore. He feels peaceful looking at the sky and the glistening water under the moonlight. At a distance, he sees a boy sitting on the sand. He wants to reach out to the boy but he can’t move from his spot. “Don’t cry,” Mew said but he’s not sure if the boy can hear him from afar. Then, he heard his alarm and he was pulled out from the dream to reality.

He tries to grasp his glasses and he sees a notification of a message. He suddenly remembers what happened yesterday. After sending the short text to Gulf, he put some ointment to his arm. Regrets seeped into his head. First regret is that he fails to keep his own promise. Second is he texted Gulf and unnecessarily involved the boy in his problem. He also regrets not replying to Gulf sooner because the boy might be feeling lost and anxious. He slept with a pain in his arm but even more pain in his heart.

Mew quickly checks the message from his phone. When he sees the message from Gulf, he feels a storm of emotions. He feels safe, a feeling he’s lost a long time ago and he feels happy. Overwhelming emotions wrecked his battered heart but this time it’s accompanied by happiness. He usually doesn’t cry, thinking it’ll weaken his already fragile heart. But this time round, he puts his phone to his heart and cries. He doesn’t feel weak though but he feels relief. At least, someone is there for him. It doesn’t matter if he could never meet Gulf. At least he can feel Gulf’s presence and it calms his heart. And that’s enough of a reason to take the risk. He wipes his tears and types a short reply back to the worried boy.

_“Hey Gulf, I’m ok now I’m sorry for not replying you sooner and I’m sorry for yesterday. Yesterday night, I had a breakdown but I feel better today after reading your text. So thank you, Nong. And I have to tell you something. It will sound crazy and you might not believe it. But please trust me cause I’m telling the truth. The thing is, I did not receive your letters from the bottle. Logically, I shouldn’t even be receiving your letters because I’m not from 1974. I’m from the year 2020. I don’t know how it is possible but it is happening. I don’t know what to do and it is one of the reasons why I had a breakdown. I want to keep talking to you but I’m scared you’ll disappear one day and I’ll be left alone. What should I do, Gulf? What should I do?”_

Mew doesn’t even know why he’s asking Gulf the question. And he doesn’t even know why he’s open up everything to Gulf. He usually doesn’t share much even with close friends or family. But something about the boy make him feel safe and secure enough to share his deepest feelings. He looks at his arm again and tries to forgive himself. He knows his arm will heal in a day or two but his heart will take a long time to heal. But he looks at his phone and he feels hopeful. And he’s ready to start a new day.

> Gulf: When I'm in doubt, I look into my heart. And I found the answer.

**1970s, Thailand**

“Dad, we need money for mom’s medicine. It’s running out,” Gulf said after making sure his mom took the medicine and is sleeping. His dad sighs and nods. Gulf knows his dad doesn’t have extra money for medicine because they just paid the rent and the leftover should be reserved for food. “I’ll go to the landowners to ask if they can give our wages in advance. Don’t wait for me for dinner, son,” his dad said and gets out to go to their employer.

Gulf feels heavy weights in his chest. He doesn’t know how he can help his parents. All he knows is to work in farmlands and that alone wouldn’t make him earn more than he already makes. To be honest, every farmers in the village suffers the same problem. Even the landowners are suffering because of the high tax from the government and they can’t help to people like Gulf’s family either. Gulf heard about some protests happening in some parts of Thailand and he wondered if it’ll reach to his village. Some of his friends from the village went to Bangkok city to work but it’s too much of a risk and he can’t leave his father and sick mother behind.

When thinking about Bangkok, he remembers P’Mew. He waited for a few hours at the beach yesterday night but nothing came back. Since it’s getting quite cold late at night, he returned home with a heavy heart. So, after making sure his mom is sleeping, he takes the notebook and heads towards the shore before dinner. Today, it’s not too cold and the waves are gentle. In the horizon, the sun is setting, looking like it’s hiding inside the water. Gulf sees his bottle and he runs towards it. Somehow, he feels relief knowing Mew has replied. But still with there’s a little worry tugging his heart.

Gulf opens and reads the letter. He reads it again, again and again. He feels sad to learn Mew had a breakdown yesterday but relieved that he’s ok now. He feels satisfied that his letter somehow reached to Mew and it helped him. But the part where Mew talked about how he’s from 2020, how he’s scared of losing Gulf, shocked him. Wait, that means Mew is someone who has not existed yet. But how is this possible? And Gulf thinks about Mew’s question, “what should I do”.

What should Mew do? What should Gulf do? He doesn’t have the answer for that question. And he believes Mew is not seeking an answer from him either. Gulf looks at the orange sea, reflecting the light of the sunset and realises the universe works in mysterious ways. It doesn’t matter if Gulf is 4th grade dropout and Mew is a doctorate student. The answer he and Mew is seeking now can’t be found in the books. It can only be found in the heart. He is a simple person. He knows his heart and he knows he doesn’t want to lose Mew too. So, he replies.

_“P’Mew, I’m so happy you’re ok now. What you wrote though, it’s shocking to me. And I’m still shocked and confused. But strangely, I’m not scared. I love talking to you and your letters are the best part of my days. And I don’t want to lose this happiness. Even if we lose each other one day, I’d treasure every letters you sent to me and I’d keep that happiness alive. And that’s enough for me to hold on. So, don’t be scared, Pi. I’ll be with you as long as the fate allows me.”_


	6. Chapter 6

> Mew: Family requires love and understanding. Not DNA.

**2020, Thailand**

The letter from Gulf changed everything. All of Mew’s doubt are cleared and he let go of all his worries. He feels content, happiest he’s ever felt in his 29 years of life. He’s wearing a faint smile every day and everyone around him notice his good mood. “Son, you look happier these day,” his mother said during dinner and Mew smiles at her. “Have you got yourself a boyfriend?” his sister teases him and his father clears his throat, reprimanding Mew’s sister.

Mew came out to his parents 4 years ago when they constantly pressured him to find a girlfriend and get married. Mew didn’t know what to tell them at first so he even went out to blind dates set up by his aunt. It didn’t work out though because Mew realised long time ago that he’s not interested in girls. After constant pressures from his parents and his own failed relationship attempts, Mew reached his limit. He was depressed and his mental state was at its lowest. He ended up at the hospital after taking several sleeping pills. He wasn’t particularly trying to end his own life though. He just wanted to forget.

From that incident, his parents realised their own mistakes and Mew opened up to them about his struggles. Mew knows they’re not fully accepting of his sexuality but they’re trying and it’s enough for Mew to feel relief. His sister is his biggest support system though. They’re only one year apart and they treated each other like friends rather than brother-sister. Mew is thankful that his family is understanding because he knows there are worse cases out there.

“Dad and Mom, I’m not coming home next weekend. I’m travelling,” Mew said before finishing dinner so he won’t forget about it later. “Where are you travelling? Oversea?” his dad asks curiously. “No dad, it’s within Thailand. I’m planning to visit Southern Thailand,” Mew answers and his dad nods. “Make sure you bring necessary things. Southern Thailand is hot in the day and quite cold at night. I don’t want you to get sick,” his mom said worriedly and Mew promises her he’ll be careful.

Mew has been messaging Gulf and he learns the boy’s family lives near the sea of Khanom village. And they’re farmers. Mew sympathises Gulf when he learns the boy’s family is quite poor and struggles every day. But he feels pride blooms in his heart whenever he hears Gulf’s positive view of life despite circumstances. Gulf is the strongest person he’s ever met in his life and he learns a lot from the boy. One day, he was researching about Khanom village and an idea entered his mind. He thought it’d be good to travel to the place Gulf is living, or has lived. He knows he cannot meet Gulf but Mew just wanted to be closer to him in a sense. So, he planned to travel there during one weekend instead of going back to his home.

> Gulf: I'm here.

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf saw the letter from Mew talking about his travelling plan to Khanom and he’s feeling excited. He knows they can’t meet but having his important person at his birth place is something special for Gulf. On the day of Mew’s visit, Gulf is beyond excited. He’s on cloud nine and all his work are done in the late afternoon. His father looks at him and raises his eyebrow, silently questioning why Gulf looks like he’s floating on air although in reality he’s working in mud. Gulf feels shy when he realises his father’s look and avoids to answer. He doesn’t even know what to answer if his father asks. Nobody would believe him anyway. Luckily, his father doesn’t push and continues with his work.

Gulf is sitting at the beach. He knows Mew must have reached to Khanom according to the detailed schedule Mew’s written in his letter. Mew said he’ll come to the beach as soon as he’s reached the place. Gulf doesn’t even know why he’s waiting. He’s waiting with a notebook and a pencil tightly pressed to his chest. Then he saw the bottle floating in the water and he runs for it. The letter said, _“I’m here. Standing at the beach.”_ Gulf blinks a few times to chase away the tears filling his eyes. And he quickly replies, _“I’m here too. I’ve been waiting for you, P’Mew. I don’t know if it’s still there but can you see the big white rock near to the water. I marked something there. Can you see it? If you do, I’ll be sitting there.”_ Gulf, with trembling hands, throws the bottle inside the water, hoping that Mew could find the place.

> Mew: You are my sun. Although I can't reach you, I can still feel your warmth.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew receives the message from Gulf and he looks around to find the rock Gulf mentioned. He walks along the beach alone because it’s sunset and not many people are around the area anymore. Then he saw a white rock similar to the one Gulf mentioned. He runs there and looks around the rock. There were some markings done by tourists but one caught his eyes.

‘P’Mew, this is Gulf’

Mew touched the crooked handwriting of Gulf lightly and his heart feels full. His eyes quickly become wet but he fights the tears. Gulf said he’ll be sitting here, so Mew sits down in front of the rock facing the sea. He puts his hand down, trying to trace the sand. Strangely, he could feel Gulf’s presence beside him. He feels like Gulf’s hands are engulfed in his. He cannot see or hear Gulf but he could feel him. His heart feels calm and his soul feels content. At one moment, he leans his head a little so he feels like he’s leaning on Gulf’s shoulder. He feels safe and warm as if he’s at a place where nothing could hurt him. Mew mutters under his breath, “Thank you, Gulf. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

> Gulf: There’re two suns. One shines above our head. One shines inside our heart. The first one rises every morning. But the other one rises when we need it the most.

**1970s, Thailand**

“Gulf! Gulf!”

Gulf hears someone shouting at his door when he’s making porridge for his mom. His mom’s health is getting worse and the doctor suggested they should be prepared for the worst case. Gulf knows it’s a matter of time his mom will leave him and his dad forever but he just wants to extend the time with her, even if it’s a day or a month. Gulf understands life. He was forced by fate to become a mature person due to circumstances and he never blames anyone for his life struggles. He always tries his best and accepts whatever the fate throws at him.

Gulf rushes to the front door and finds one of his friends, Kom. Kom seems to be running and breathless. “Hey Kom, are you ok?” Gulf asks worriedly. “I-I’m fine. Y-your dad and everyone at the village chief house was caught by police and they’re currently detained at the police station at nearby village,” Kom said between sharp intakes of breath. Gulf feels his blood runs cold. “W-what do you mean? M-my dad. What did he do?” Gulf asks in panic. “Nobody do anything. But the police thought the normal monthly meeting at chief’s house is secret gathering for peasant revolt that just happened nearby village,” Kom said, still trying to catch his breath.

Gulf feels helpless now. What should he do? He can’t leave his mom and travel to his dad. “B-but my dad did nothing wrong. He should be released soon, right?” Gulf asks in hope. “I-I don’t know about that. Elderly of the village are travelling to get them released. We will get the news soon. Don’t worry too much,” Kom said, trying to console Gulf. But how could he not worry? Gulf heard about activists harassment and murders of Farmers Federation of Thailand (FFT) leaders in the Chiang Mai region. State officials wanted to create pervasive fear in the countryside and wanted to end the revolutionary efforts of the FTT. If that’s the case, they won’t let go of the suspects easily.

Gulf sits down on the front steps of his house dejectedly. His mind is blank and his heart is tired. He puts his face in his hands and a sob breaks, follows by waves of tears. Kom sits beside him and hugs his shoulder to comfort him. Gulf just prays everything will be over soon. But his prayers were not answered when he heard the worst news of his life after a few weeks of his dad’s arrest.

“I’m sorry, Gulf. We tried everything but he couldn’t make it,” the village chief said but Gulf cannot hear anything now. He is now looking at his father’s lifeless body at the infirmary. “He was already weak and the condition in the cells are not good. All of us suffered but your dad and a few others couldn’t make it. H-he asks us to take care of you and your mother. I’m sorry Gulf. I’m so sorry I failed to protect everyone as a chief,” the village chief said in tears.

Gulf doesn’t blame him though. He doesn’t even know who to blame. The police? The state officials? His life? He feels like his heart is ripped out from his chest. He doesn’t say anything because words lost their meanings now. So, he hugs his father’s body and let his tears fall. This is the final goodbye to his dad and all he has is a wild flower in his hand he brought with him to welcome his father, thinking his dad has come back alive.

Gulf puts the flower in his dad’s hand and said, “Let’s meet again, dad. In another life, I’ll be a better son. I love you, dad and I’m sorry.” He can feel someone hugs him and someone pats his shoulder. But the pain in his heart is too much. The only person who can comfort him now is Mew. Gulf’s heart calls out for him. And the thought that Mew is still by his side gives him a bit of comfort to his bleeding heart.

Gulf is standing in front of the two graves where his dad and mom were buried side by side. His mom passed away exactly after a week his father’s funeral. Her declining health and the news about her husband was too much for her to hold on. It is slightly drizzling and the sky is dark. Gulf is just standing idly with a blank expression. He has cried enough in the past few weeks and he runs out of tears. The only threads of life he’s holding on are the letters from Mew. The constant encouragement, comfort and love from Mew gives him hope. A hope that not all is lost in his life. A hope that someone will always care for him even in the darkest time of his life.

In the evening, Gulf takes a stroll to the beach for the search of the bottle. He sees the bottle floating in the water and walks towards there with a letter in his hand. The sky is pretty dark and it is raining very head. Gulf thinks there might be a storm but he pays no attention. When he’s trying to reach to the bottle, he feels a wave hits him and he is pulled under the water. _No , no, no. My bottle. P’Mew. I can’t breathe_. Gulf’s mind stops working the deeper he sinks and all he could think about now is the need to reach the bottle.

 _But what if he gives up now? Except Mew, he’s nothing to hold on in his life. And Mew? He can’t even meet him. It’s so easy to give up and let the ocean takes him. He can finally rest…._ Gulf thoughts were cut off by a voice echoing in his ears. _“Gulf! Are you ok?! Where are you? I can hear the water. Omg! Are you in the water? What’s going on? Get out of there. Don’t give up now Gulf! Don’t give up, please,”_ the voice shouted in muffled cries. “P’Mew?” Gulf calls out under his breath. “P’Mew” he repeats and looks up to where the voice is coming from. He doesn’t see Mew but he sees the rays of light from the sun above the water. So, he uses all his remaining strengths to go up so he can reach the sun.

> Mew: Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew knows Gulf is going through painful time of his life and his heart cries for the boy. He tries his best to cheer Gulf up with encouragement and comfort. Gulf holds on to his words and tries his best to live his life after he lost both his parents. Mew has accepted he could never meet Gulf but this time round, he feels dejected he can’t be by Gulf’s side physically. He tried his best so Gulf can feel his presence. He messages him everyday with stories and poems or chitchat about his everyday life. His main purpose is for Gulf to not feel lonely at a time like this.

Mew wakes up at night without any particular reason. He hears a thunder and heavy rain from outside. There must be a storm, Mew thinks. And he puts his glasses on to check his phone and he sees his phone is lighting up strangely. He quickly takes it, wondering what’s happening. He feels like something is wrong. So, he tries to message Gulf but the messages return in error. Mew is in panic now. He feels like he needs to reach out to Gulf. So, he presses dial, hoping he could reach to Gulf somehow. Then he heard it through the phone. The water. The sound is coming from underwater.

Mew’s worries spikes and he starts calling out to Gulf, “Gulf! Is that you? Can you hear me?” The line is static for a moment and he heard a soft voice, “P’Mew. I can’t breathe.” Mew’s eyes widen and his heart is beating so fast. Oh god. Is Gulf underwater now? Is he giving up? He needs to save Gulf. Mew is crying now and he shouted to the speaker of the phone.

“Gulf! Are you ok?! Where are you? I can hear the water. Omg! Are you in the water? What’s going on? Get out of there. Don’t give up now Gulf! Don’t give up, please.” Mew shouted with all his strength and he feels his throat chokes up with emotions and crying. “P’Mew?” he hears Gulf’s voice and he tightens the phone in his hand. “P’Mew,” he hears it again and the line cuts off.

“No!,” Mew shouted to the phone and tries to call again and again. But it keeps saying the number is not in use. Mew cries the whole night helplessly. His heart can still feel the connection so he believes Gulf is still alive. But he prays hard that everything is ok. When the exhaustion is too much to bear and before he falls asleep, the last thing on his mind is Gulf. And Mew silently prays. _“Even if I have to lose him, please make him happy in life. This is my only wish.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf wakes up at the infirmary of the village. When he opens his eyes, he sees a handsome man with a white duty coat looking down at him. “Where am I?” Gulf asks. “You’re at the town’s infirmary. You were nearly drown but you managed to swam back to the shore. The villagers found you unconscious on the beach yesterday night and they brought you in. By the way, I’m a new doctor transferred from Bangkok. My name is Mew,” the man said. Gulf was frozen for a second. He heard the name before but he couldn’t pinpoint where.

“Oh..I- I’m Gulf,” Gulf doesn’t know what to say, so the doctor continues, “Gulf, may I ask why are you in the water yesterday night? It’s not a good time for swimming of any sort. And I’ve heard you’ve experienced some family loss. It’s my duty as a doctor to understand you so I can treat you better,” the doctor said and Gulf looks at him. “I-I wasn’t trying to suicide if you’re worried about that. I don’t know why I’m inside the water yesterday. It’s like I completely forget. I can’t remember what happened before,” Gulf said with a timid voice. He tries to wreck his brain to remember why he was at the shore. And he felt like a big part of his life has gone missing.

 _“What is that?”_ Gulf thinks and feels a headache creeping in. “Hey, it’s ok. Don’t think too much now. Maybe you’re traumatised. You might remember later. You can go back home now if you want,” the doctor said and Gulf nods, trying to get up. “Wait,” the doctor said and continues, “I’ll send you home. Let me pack my stuff.” “Huh? No, doctor, it’s ok. I can go back myself. I-I don’t want to bother you,” Gulf said with his eyes wide open. The doctor chuckles and Gulf thinks his smile is charming and he feels a warmth engulfing his heart looking at the eyes of the doctor he’s just met.

 _“Wait, what am I thinking?”_ Gulf tries to control his thoughts. The doctor said, “You can call me P’Mew. And it’s really not a bother. The villagers told me you live alone at the shore and I lives not so far from your place. I want to make sure you’re home safe and sound. But if you are uncomfortable of me accompanying you, I understand.” “No! I-I mean I’m not uncomfortable,” Gulf frantically said, worried the doctor may take it the wrong way. “Then, let me send you home,” the doctor said softly, looking at Gulf with a pair of eyes that are so kind. Gulf couldn’t refuse such kind request so he smiles shyly and nods his head.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew wakes up with a headache and a blotched face. _“What happened?”_ he thought to himself and wondered why his face looks like he cried yesterday. He rushes out from the bathroom and checks his phone. The message box is completely empty. Mew scratches his head and thinks there must be a technical error. But he feels some form of longing like he’s waiting for someone’s message. Mew frowns but he can’t linger much on this because he needs to rush to his class now. He keeps on checking his phone during lunch break and he doesn’t even know the reason why. Then, he sees one of his classmates walking over. “Hey Boom, how are you?” Mew asks and Boom sits in front of him with his lunch.

“I’m good. I’m just busy with studies and work. I want to ask you something, Mew. Aren’t you like god-level good in statistics?” Boom asks with hopeful eyes. “Haha.. I wouldn’t say god-level but I’m ok-level. Why are you asking?” Mew laughs and asks. “No, one of my friends’ little brother is currently doing his final year in Bachelor and he needs a tutor urgently for statistics. He asks me but you know, I already have my work. So, I just remember you might be suitable. What do you think?” Boom asks enthusiastically. Mew thinks about it. He doesn’t need to work for money but his course requires him to have teaching experiences so he can use this to get some credit points. “Hmm.. sounds interesting. Maybe I can meet with your friend’s brother to decide,” Mew said and Boom brightens up.

“Of course, wait, let me just call him now. He goes here as well,” Boom said and makes a call. Mew checks his phone again and feels frustrated. _“I should stop doing this,”_ he thinks to himself. “Hi, P’Boom. I’m just on the other side of the canteen so I walk over,” Mew heard a voice of a boy and looks up. He sees a tall boy with big innocent eyes and angelic smile. “Hey Gulf, this is Mew, someone who might be able to tutor you,” Mew heard Boom said and he stands up. “Hi P’Mew, my name is Gulf and thanks for considering to tutor me. I’m a little stubborn but I promise I’ll be a good student. Please help me pass this class hehe,” the young boy said cheekily. He laughs a little at the boy’s cute personality.

At the back of Mew’s mind, he feels some familiarity. “Have I met you before, Gulf?” Mew asks without even realising and Gulf looks confused. “Umm maybe cause I go here as well but I don’t think we’ve officially met?” Gulf said unsurely and Mew nods. “I see, anyway, I’m Mew and I might smack you with a book if you’re stubborn but I hope we can get along well,” Mew said jokingly and sees the boy pouts. “I’m joking, Gulf. Why don’t you sit down and have lunch with us?” Mew said and Gulf nods enthusiastically.

9 months later…

**1970s, Thailand**

Gulf woke up to the sound of the waves from the sea. It’s still dark so he reckons it must still be at night. He feels slightly warm. He smiles when he remembers someone is hugging him so tightly from behind. Gulf turns around to look at the person. He and Mew has been dating for 8 months now. The doctor has been visiting and taking care of him since Gulf discharged from the infirmary. And naturally, both of them develop feelings for each other.

Gulf still remembers Mew asked him out a month after they met while they were walking at the shore. Gulf remembers the first time they kissed under the sunset at the beach and the first time they made love under the moonlight inside his bedroom. He remembers Mew asked him to stay with him in to his bungalow. It’s been two months Gulf moved in but he’s still not used to the sound of the waves at night. Mew’s bungalow is nearer to the beach and the waves are stronger at night. The sounds sometimes make Gulf wide awake but he doesn’t feel irritated. He always feels peaceful whenever he listens to the sounds of waves hitting the shore.

Gulf looks at his left hand and smiles softly at the sparkling gold ring adorning his ring finger. Mew proposed him yesterday night. They were cuddling after dinner at the balcony and suddenly Mew kneeled down to propose Gulf. Seeing the shiny ring in the red velvet box and Mew’s hopeful eyes, Gulf broke down but he managed to say “Yes, P’Mew” between sobs. Mew hugged him and kissed his forehead saying how much he loves Gulf. Gulf feels safe and loved in his lover’s embrace and he thanks whoever helped him to meet the love of his life. Gulf detangles Mew’s arm around him and gets up. For some reasons, he wants to walk along the beach. So, he takes his small notebook and walks out towards the shore.

Gulf sits down and thinks how his life has changed in less than a year. He lost both of his parents but he met his P’Mew, the one person who loves him unconditionally. Gulf still can’t remember what happened 9 months ago but he thinks, _“Whatever it is, I should be thankful since I met P’Mew because of this incident.”_ Gulf wants to thank the sea for bringing him love and hope back in his life, so he writes a letter. After writing, he rolls the letter and looks around. Then, he sees a bottle with a red ribbon inside. Gulf feels something familiar stirring in his heart and he walks over there. He picks the bottle up and takes out the red ribbon. He ties the letter with the ribbon and puts it back inside the bottle and closes its lid tightly.

Gulf walks a little nearer to the water and throws the bottle in the sea with all his strength. And he shouts, “Thank you. Thank you for making me happy again.” He doesn’t know who he’s saying these words to but he feels peaceful and happy saying those words. “Hey baby, why are you out?” Gulf looks back and sees his P’Mew walking over with a worried face. Gulf smiles so widely with a little tears in his eyes and he runs towards the arms of his love.

**2020, Thailand**

Mew woke up to the smell of toast and jasmine tea. He smiles a little knowing it must be Gulf at the kitchen making breakfast. Today is a rare day because the boy wakes up early before Mew. Usually, the younger always wakes up late and Mew is the one making breakfast for both. Maybe because they slept early yesterday. Today is Sunday and they plan to go for a little date at a nearby beach. Mew feels excited thinking about the date because he has a bigger plan. He opens the lower drawer of his bedside table and takes out the velvet box hidden underneath his thick notebook. He smiles to himself at the thought of proposing Gulf at the beach under the sunset. He has been in love with the younger and he believes the younger feels the same. So, he’s ready for the next step.

Meeting Gulf has been a miracle in Mew’s life. Mew doesn’t remember a time when he is fully happy and content like now. He closed his heart to anyone after being hurt several times by his exes. He thought he would never be enough for anyone. But Gulf has changed everything he believes in. The boy is a fresh breath of air in Mew’s suffocating life. He is blunt and honest to a fault. But most importantly, he loves Mew. He loves not only Mew’s good side but his weaknesses as well. And he never fails to show Mew with his actions and words. He can clearly see how Gulf is so different from his past relationships. Mew believes he found his soulmate and he thanks whoever helped him to meet the love of his life.

Mew is pulled out of thoughts when he hears a ding on his phone. So, he wears his glasses to check. And he sees a message from a strange number.

_“I’m so happy. I found someone I love and we’re getting married. Thank you for bringing him into my life. Thank you for everything.”_

Mew doesn’t know why but he feels tears gather in his eyes. But those are not sad tears. Those are happy tears knowing someone out there is happy and in love. His heart feels strange content and peaceful. And his decision to propose Gulf has become stronger after seeing the message. Maybe it is the wrong number and maybe the message isn’t meant for him. But the genuine and pure happiness exuding from the message makes him wanting to reply to the other person. He just believes his inner mind and replies back with trembling hands, teary eyes and a small smile.

 _“I’m so happy for you. I found my love too and I’m proposing him tonight. I wish you all the best….”_ Mew stopped typing to ponder if he should write the last sentence but he decides to do it because it is what his heart tells him to do.

_“….. and thank you for everything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> Sometimes we met people in our lives. Some brought love, some brought heartbreaks. Some brought experiences and some brought hope. Some come and go but some stay. Whoever they are, we should be thankful we met them. Because every person who was, is and will be in our lives are there for a reason. The reasons we might never find out. So, learn from bad people and treasures good people in your life. And never, NEVER, give up because you never know when you will be meeting the most important people in your life. So, wait for them. They’re worth the wait and you’re worthy of their love. Thank you everyone for staying with this AU until the end. I love you all <3


	9. Extended Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been debating if I want to write this cos I still want everyone to interpret in their own way regardless of what I had in mind. But I just want to explain the thoughts in my head while writing this <3

**Extended Author’s Note**

First of all, 1970s Gulf and 2020 Mew exists at the same time but in different dimension. They are not past and present. Shocker? 😂 But their souls are somehow connected to each other in both dimensions. Also, 1970s Gulf and Mew were supposed to meet much earlier so does 2020 Mew and Gulf. But unexpected delay happened. During the gap, 1970s Gulf and 2020 Mew might have lost their lives without knowing someone important is coming their ways. That is when the twist of fate happened for 1970s Gulf and 2020 Mew to meet to save each other’s lives. I also want to portray the ‘love’ between 1970s Gulf and 2020 Mew as the purest form of love that goes far beyond the love between lovers. Maybe that’s the reason why it could exist across different dimensions. Thanks everyone. Hope my explanation doesn’t make you confused cause I know I’m bad at explaining things 😂 Let me know in the comments if you have any questions❤️


End file.
